


Temptation

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [33]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Russia, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan hates that his sisters have dragged him to the ball, until he meets a certain attractive American.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Ivan was in a foul mood. He didn’t want to be here, hadn’t asked to be dragged to a party against his will. Yet here they were, he and his sisters, the two traitors having scattered as soon as they entered the ballroom.

Now he was leaning against a wall next to the snack table, sulking heavily. He was supposed to be wearing a mask, but he didn’t like covering up his face with anything but his scarf, didn’t much care for minimizing his sight.

His pouting and mute grumbling didn’t last long however.

Not before too long he caught sight of a snappy suit, red white and blue bow tie, the most extravagant mask you could think of, and two of the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. The stranger smiled up at him as he bent over to grab some food.

“Shouldn’t you be out there on the dance floor angel eyes?” he asked, Southern drawl sending a shiver up Ivan’s neck.

“I should be doing no such thing,” he replied, huffing indignantly yet oddly charmed by those perfectly white teeth.

“Of course of course, not much fun dancing on your own huh,” his companion said, quickly stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. He glanced around, and quickly wiped his hands on his neat slacks, making Ivan blurt out a nervous giggle. He wasn’t exactly good at talking to strangers.

The other smiled at the sound, his eyes twinkling with glee.

“Now then,” he coughed, making an elegant bow. “Can I have this dance?”

Ivan blushed all shades of reds at the proposal, spluttering and wishing he had his scarf to hide behind. The other merely smiled once more, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to his mouth. Ivan stilled as Alfred’s plump lips caressed his knuckles, blue eyes leering up at him from beneath dark eyelashes.

“Or would you rather do something else?” he muttered, husky voice making Ivan light in the head. “I heard the view is quite magnificent from up on the roof. And no one will be there at this time. It’d be just you and me. _Alone_.”

After swallowing away his nerves and the fluttering in his gut, he gave a quick nod.

He should thank his sisters later.


End file.
